legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P12/Transcript
(Max is seen running over to Yang with the canister holding the experimental cure) Max: Yang! Yang! Yang: *Groans* Max: I got it! I got the cure! Yang: *Groans loudly* Max: Hang on just hold still I'll- Worm: NOT SO FAST! (Worm grabs Max by the back of the head) Max: AH!!! Worm: Really thought it would be that easy!? (Max drops the canister on the floor) Worm: It's not! (Worm chucks Max away) Max: Goddamn it! (Yang continues to groan loudly and slams a fist on the floor a couple of times) Worm: Hm hm. (Yang's eyes start becoming bloodshot as her skin pales) Worm: Almost there. But now.... (Worm walks toward Max) Worm: I gotta finish something. (Yang sees the canister containing the virus cure and crawls toward it. Worm grabs Max's neck) Worm: Hehe. Time to die. Max: Gnn.... (Yang opens the canister and takes out the cure. Her muscles begin cramping as she struggles to open the lid) Yang: Gnnnn..... (Yang takes the lid off. Worm then hears her drinking the fluid) Worm: Huh?? (Yang is seen drinking the cure) Yang: !!! NO!!! (Yang stops drinking and leaves a bit of the cure inside the vial. Her eyes return to normal and her skin's color returns) Yang: *sighs with relief*.....Better. Worm: !! (Worm tosses Max away and charges) Worm: RAAAH!!!! (Worm and Yang grapple and grab onto each other) Worm: Damn whore! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! Yang: Oh you're not killing me Worm! (Yang holds up the cure) Yang: I'm fixing YOU!!! (Yang puts the vial in Worm's mouth) Worm: !! Yang: RAAH!! (Yang punches Worm in the jaw, causing him to bite down and break the vial. He swallows what remained of the cure) Worm: *Pained coughing* N-No!! (Worm's body begins to melt to liquid) Max: Ewww..... Worm: NO!!! NONONONO IT CAN'T BE!!! Yang: Phew.... (Worm continues melting as he falls down) Worm: I can't die! Not! Like! THIIIIIiiiiiss......!!!! (Worm dies as his body melts to slime) Yang: *Panting* Max: *Panting* He... He's dead.... Yang: *Panting* … Max: I thought.... The cure would make him return to normal. Yang: Well.....the cure did say "Experimental". Max: Right.... Must've been incomplete then. Yang: But it helped me. Max: Yeah, it did. (Yang helps Max up) Yang: Thanks. Max: Hey, don't mention it. Yang: *Smile* Max: Now uhhh, let's go help Izuku before he gets killed. Yang: Good idea. (Max and Yang run off) Izuku:......Nnnnn..... (Izuku is seen on the ground injured as Brute walks over and steps on his back) Izuku: Gah! Brute: It. Is over. (Brute is suddenly blasted from behind) Brute: *Turns* WHAT?! (Yang and Max are seen rushing at him) Izuku: Guys..... (The two go and punch Brute together) Brute: HNNG!!! (Brute slams into a wall) Yang: Gotcha! Max: Deku! Izuku: You....made it.... Yang: You okay?! Izuku: I....I can't get up....Everything....hurts so bad... Yang: Well just stay there. We'll handle him. Izuku: Thanks..... Brute: Really? (Brute manages to pry himself from the wall) Brute: You think you can beat me? Yang: We don't think so. Max: *Goes Full Cowling* We KNOW so. Brute: Hmph. (Brute then stabs himself with a few more Dust Crystals) Brute: Come at me then. (The two prepare to fight. The scene then cuts to Allure sitting restrained to a chair. She begins to wake up) Allure: *Groans* Huh...? *Sees her restraints* What the? (Allure then looks up to see Lindsey with Slimer Batty and Emily) Allure: Oh perfect.... Batty: Wakey wakey Kimberley. Allure: You beat me...? Slimer: Sure did. Emily: And don't expect to gas your way out of this. (Allure sees a power dampener on her ankle) Lindsey: We made sure of it. Allure: *Sigh* What are you gonna do now? Kill me? Torture me? Slimer: No. Batty: What are we, monsters? Allure: Technically. Lindsey: You should know I was thinking about killing you but these 3 convinced me to let you live. Allure: Huh?? Why?? Lindsey: Because I uhhhh......I think they might have it out for you. Allure: You mean like hatred? Lindsey: N-No uhhhh, something....else. Allure:.....Oh you gotta be kidding me. Slimer: What? Batty: You are kinda cute. Lindsey:....Yeah I'm gonna leave before this gets weird. Emily: Good idea. (The two leave and close the door) Allure: *Looks at Batty and Slimer* What are you going to do?? Batty: Slimy? Slimer: Just sit back and let me rub that belly! Allure: !! AAAAHHHH!!!!!! (The scene then cuts to the other heroes fighting against Ripper) Ripper: *Panting* Come on, you're all NOTHING!!! Alex: *Blocks a blade* Seem to be getting tired! Ripper: Tired!? I was MADE for combat! (Ripper fires blades at the heroes who dodge) Alex: Ruby! Fire rounds now! (Ruby loads her fire rounds) Ruby: Eat this! (Ruby his Ripper with a few fire rounds) Ripper: RAAAH!!! Shit that STINGS!!!! (Alex runs up and slices at Ripper with a Psy Blade) Ripper: !! (Alex severs Ripper's right arm) Ripper: GNNN!!! Nnn! (Ruby hits Ripper a few more times) Ripper: *Pained screech* YOU GODDAMN KIIIIIIIDS!!!!!! (Alex punches Ripper through the wall as he regenerates. He slams into Brute) Brute: GNN!!! Ripper: BRUTE!!! (Ripper gets up as the heroes join Yang and Max's side) Brute: Ready to kill these kids?! Ripper: Oh I'm more than ready! (Ripper bares his claws) Ripper: They had their chance to be reborn, don't be soft! Brute: Talking to me, or yourself? Ripper: Hmph! (The heroes arm themselves and charge) Heroes: RAAH!!! Brute and Ripper: RAAAAAH!!!! (Brute sends a shockwave out by slamming the ground while Ripper fires numerous blades from his body. The heroes dodge the attacks) Alex: Keep mov- (A blade stabs into Alex's shoulder) Alex: Gnn!! Jessica: Alex! Alex: It's nothing! Ripper: Hmph! DIE!!! (Ripper punches Alex away before he beats down a few other heroes) Ripper: COME ON!!! FIGHT LIKE REAL HEROES!!! Jack: Hey! Ripper: Hm? (Ripper turns to find Jack and Shoto side by side ready to shoot fire) Ripper: !!!! Jack: S'more time. (The two blast Ripper with fire, engulfing him) Ripper: *Pained roar* NOOOOOOOOooooo.....!!! (The two stop as a pile of ash is left behind) Brute: NOO!!!! (The heroes surround Brute) Brute:....... Alex: It's over Pietro. Penny: Surrender. Brute:........ (Brute falls to his knees) Brute: Fine.....You heroes....win. (Alex smiles and nods as Brute glares. It then cuts to the heroes outside waiting with the restrained Brute and Allure) Lindsey: Okay. Sam: Everyone's accounted for. Brute: Hmph. Allure: J-Just keep that slime girl away from me please! Slimer: Aww don't pretend you didn't love it! Allure: *Fearful whimper* Lindsey: Right. Let's get thes two back to base. Gary: Maybe now we can start working on a way to fix the city. Sam: This will be a good start toward to that. Lindsey: You were pretty brave out there for your first mission Gary. Gary: *Blushes* A-Ah well you know, that's how it goes! Lindsey: *Smiles* (A convoy is then seen approaching the lab) Sam: Ah, that must be- Elon: *Voice* Guys! (Elon then runs up) Alex: Elon? Elon: Guys, that convoy isn't just for the Targhul! Jiriko's gone mad and he- (The convoy stops and lets out a group of soldiers alongside Horojin and Jiriko) Elon: Shit.... Alex: Ah Colonel! You made it! Jessica: We got your Science Team! Miles: Half of them anyway. Horojin: I see. I'm glad to see you all in one place. Alex: Yeah. So now we can- (Suddenly the soldiers take aim at the heroes) Alex: ! Huh? Jessica: The hell?? Elon:..... Horojin: Just a shame you had to disobey orders. Alex: What?? Jiriko: We were supposed to kill the team. Not capture them. Sam: Sir? Elon: Guys.... (The heroes look at Elon) Elon:....The Colonel and Jiriko...have labeled us as traitors. Alex: What?! Horojin: Defenders of Peace. For the crime of treason, you are here by under arrest. (The Defenders all look in this shock at this suddenly decleraction) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts